Moonlight Night (Esp)
by XocoW
Summary: La guerra entre Artemisa y Athenas ha llegado a su fin, pero la Diosa de la Luna sabe que el lider de los Caballeros no será quien acabe con su vida mortal...


**Otra historia más salida de mis epocas de RP. Recordaba parte de la historia y me puse a buscarle sin detenerme. Aun me sigue gustando lo que hice aquí. RP como Shaka con una Artemisa, salieron buenas ideas pero creo que esto fue lo mejor.**

 **Espero lo disfruten.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **L** a terrible guerra que nadie esperaba y nadie deseaba había comenzado. Ambas diosas habían decidido que así sería; no descansarían hasta que una terminara venciendo. Una de ellas se encontraba en su palacio.

El hermoso brillo de la Luna bañaba cada rincón de esa habitación, pasaba por las blancas cortinas y dejaba que el rostro de aquella hermosa mujer brillara, y mostrara una preocupación que jamás había sentido después de tanto tiempo. Sus ojos permanecían abiertos mirando a la nada pensativos ante lo ocurrido. Esa guerra estaba tomando vida tras vida, ambos lados perdían a sus guerreros pero, como en toda terrible batalla, primero eran los peones antes que los Reyes. O en este caso Reinas.

Artemisa, bañada por la luz de aquella que era su representación, no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos ojos azules tan penetrantes. Cada palabra que dijo esa fuerte voz y la furia que vio en alguien como él jamás la olvidaría. Había pasado por mucho, había visto a feroces guerreros caer y ella misma había visto a los suyos. Pero jamás pensó que esos segundos la fueran a marcar tanto. No temía, era cierto, como la diosa que era pensar en temer a un simple humano era una tontería… pero estaba inquieta.

La terrible guerra había comenzado no hace mucho; ambos mandos lanzaron a sus peones. Uno a uno iban cayendo; pero el número de bajas del lado de la diosa de la Luna era peor que la de la diosa de la Guerra. Ella no se lo explicaba, así que se movió junto con sus guardias para poder presenciarla de cerca. En todo el camino confiaba que aquel hombre que le había prometido serle fiel como su nueva diosa; un traidor más para Atenea y un aliado perfecto para Artemisa. Él no pedía mucho, era fácil de complacer, al menos eso creía la diosa. Shiva, el caballero de Pavorreal, solo pedía la protección de su hermano y su maestro, el caballero de Loto y el caballero de Virgo respectivamente.

Aun recordaba estar ahí, frente al caballero que ahora era visto como un traidor en ambos lados. Shiva había mostrado su verdadero rostro. Quería la victoria para el mismo, no para Atenea ni para Artemisa, quería mostrarle a su maestro que podía hacer algo bien por sí mismo. Matar al enemigo por sí mismo era más que suficiente. Pero, sus planes fueron descubiertos justo frente a la diosa Artemisa y el caballero de Virgo.

— ¡Pagaras tus crímenes! —gritó la diosa enfurecida al señalarlo con su mano que temblaba de tanto sentimiento que se encontraba en su cuerpo. — ¡Tu castigo será la muerte bajo mis manos!

El caballero de Pavorreal estaba herido en el suelo y no podía siquiera contestar como siempre lo intentaba. Aun así levantó su rostro y sonrió. Terrible error de aquel joven hombre. Se podía mostrar su altivez y su sonrisa que quería decir que no importaba en lo mínimo lo que dijera aquella mujer.

— ¡Shiva! —gritó su maestro al verlo en el suelo.

Estaban en las orillas del campo de batalla, los demás guerreros se enfrentaban entre sí mientras que Artemisa caminaba con paso firme hacia el caballero de Pavorreal que apenas podía levantarse, aun así lo hizo cargando esa sonrisa. Estaban frente a frente, sin miedo alguno. No esperaban que aquel hombre llegara en ese momento. Él podía verlos pero no estaba bastante cerca.

—No se preocupe, maestro. —dijo Shiva al girar su rostro para ver al caballero de Virgo. —Me ha enseñado bien…

Pero su rostro cambió. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su boca quedó abierta para dejar salir un ligero sonido de ella, sonido que hizo el aire buscando un escape.

—Jamás le des la espalda a un enemigo. —sonrió la mujer. —Te lo debió enseñar tu maestro.

Una daga blanca como el mármol y suficientemente filosa para usarse de protección ahora se encontraba en el pecho de aquel caballero de Plata.

— ¡Shiva!

La voz desgarrada del caballero de Virgo se escuchó cuando, ya cerca de ellos, tomaba en sus brazos el cuerpo muerto de su discípulo. La daga había llegado directamente al corazón del hombre, matándolo instantáneamente. Artemisa solamente dio la espalda a esa escena al escuchar que Shaka decía algo en su idioma natal. Seguramente maldecía la muerte de un discípulo más o quizás el hecho de que no enseñó bien lo que debía como maestro. En verdad que aquella diosa ni nadie no podía adivinar que a los ojos de aquel caballero Dorado el joven Shiva no era solo un discípulo más…

Mientras se devolvía a paso firme hacia donde sus guardias se encontraban, Artemisa pudo escuchar el metal de ambas armaduras rozar y que daban a entender que el hombre se levantaba cargando el cadáver. Entonces escuchó su nombre, pero esta vez era una voz diferente a las que había oído antes. Se dio la media vuelta y pudo ver a Shaka. Cargaba a Shiva con uno de sus brazos y el otro tomaba las hermosas colas de pavo real que formaban parte de esa armadura. Pero sus manos, su pecho y parte de sus piernas estaban bañadas de sangre. Levantó el rostro y ahí fue cuando Artemisa se quedó estupefacta.

Los ojos azules llenos de un sentimiento tan fuerte como el odio, lágrimas marcaban sus mejillas rojas de furia y su voz quebrada pero fuerte hacían que cualquier presente sintiera su cuerpo inmóvil. Incluso una diosa.

—Artemisa. —repitió su nombre. —No permitiré que Atenea sea la que termine con tu vida. —la señaló y dejó que más lagrimas salieran de sus ojos para limpiar la sangre de su armadura. —Juro por la vida que le has quitado a mi hijo que seré yo quien termine con la tuya.

Esas palabras ahora retumbaban terriblemente en los oídos de la diosa. No podía temer a un simple humano como él. Aunque fuera un caballero Dorado, ¿qué era comparado con una Diosa? Pero aun así… esas palabras.

—Hijo… —dijo para ella.

La guerra afuera ya tenía un curso que el destino quería, ni siquiera ella podría cambiarlo. Ahora esperaba en su trono la llegada de un ejército de doce hombres vestidos de Oro y una niña que demostraba ahora ser una diosa de la Guerra.

Ahora entendía por qué las palabras dolían tanto. Por primera vez sentía un fuerte pesar. Había matado el ser más querido de una persona, había visto el dolor de aquella persona. Y ahora no podía olvidar.

Sentada en el trono, con una mano sobre sus labios y pensativa ante todo esto. Así se encontró cuando de pronto escuchó que sus guardias eran asesinados detrás de aquellas grandes puertas. Podía oír los gritos y los ataques. Oír los relámpagos, sentir el frío e incluso oler una fragancia de rosas. Pero no fue hasta que las puertas se abrieron con un gran golpe. Se sentó de manera recta, con ambas manos en el trono y esperando su destino. Pudo ver la silueta de aquella niña y su ropa que volaba por el aire frío que había dejado uno de sus caballeros en su paso.

—Atenea. Acepto mi derrota. —Artemisa dijo dignamente.

Pero eso ya no importaba. Se levantó de golpe de su trono y su rostro se llenó de sorpresa. Atenea se movía hacia un lado para mostrar otra silueta. La silueta de un caballero Dorado que cargaba una daga en una mano… y una cola de pavo real en la otra


End file.
